


Welcome Home

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Armie's finally home in California.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 41
Kudos: 127





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lfg1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/gifts).



> For lfg1986, who is awesome, and just because.
> 
> I don't know where I was going with this. It was dirty texts, and then a sex scene, and a whole bunch of feelings, then silly group texting between Armie, Timmy, and their friends.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this, but especially you, darling!

It’s on the final descent into Los Angeles that Armie begins getting the texts.

_TC: Heyyyy ❤️❤️❤️_

_TC: I’ve missed you so much I can’t breathe_

Armie’s heart warms and twists at the same time. It’s sweet to hear Timmy continually be so open about his feelings and how much he’s longing for his lover. Armie feels the exact same way but Tim expresses it so much more freely that sometimes Armie feels as if the younger man is saying it for the both of them. It’s been torture being apart since the few stolen days they managed in mid-February. There had been so many calls, FaceTimes, naughty pictures, phone sex, even a few presents shipped back and forth, but Armie would give up months of all that just to hold Timmy in his arms for even a minute.

_TC: I literally cannot wait to see you_

_TC: I’m going to kiss you_

_TC: Like, a lotta lotta lot_

_TC: 😘❤️😘❤️😘❤️_

Armie snorts. Timmy’s grown so much since he first met that beautiful boy in their sleepy little Italian paradise. He doesn’t want to say the bashful, unfiltered, innocent Tim is gone, because there’s still so much of him and so much that he just shows to Armie and close friends these days. But Timmy’s gotten so confident, so poised, learned to wield his heartstopping beauty like the weapon it could be in the wrong hands. Armie’s equally proud and a tiny bit nostalgic for the days when Timmy was his giggly, awkward mess. But he was so happy to see the rest of the world embracing Timmy like the legend he would become. Never had Armie known a better actor or better human being.

The next text draws him out of his musings and makes him cough, quickly clicking the screen dark.

_TC: [image of Timmy’s straining cock against his naked hip, flushed dark pink and leaking pre-cum]_

_TC: I’m so fucking hard for you_

_TC: I haven’t come yet_

_TC: Honestly haven’t come in a couple days_

_TC: Been waiting till you’re inside me 🍆🍆🍆_

Armie sucks a breath in, hoping he’s not turning red beneath his scruff. He still loved the mohawk and was loving getting to play with it more as it got longer, but the ridiculous handlebar mustache had been dropped a few weeks back. He’d had his fun, trolled the internet, pissed off Evelyn and Elizabeth to the point that they stopped showing up at his cozy little beach house.

Armie’s very, very thankful he wore jeans to travel today, even if that means they’re currently smothering his dick. If he wore his usual lucky pajamas, he knew there would be a thousand images of him leaving LAX with a massive boner.

_TC: Armie_

_TC: I need you_

_TC: I’m stretching myself out for that big dick of yours_

_TC: Love when it feels like you’re splitting me in half_

_TC: 🍑🍆🍑🍆_

They were only a few minutes from landing but Armie could feel himself start sweating, very distinctly aware of the sticky dampness at the front of his underwear. It would be a while before any of it showed through the thick denim, but the feeling of his wet underwear rubbing the tender head of his cock was almost too much.

_TC: [image of Timmy’s lube-slicked asshole stretched around the blue surface of a large dildo]_

_TC: Armiieeeeee_

_TC: So fucking ready for you_

_TC: ❤️🍆🍆🍆_

_TC: Want you to fuck me again and again and again_

The jolt of the plane’s wheels hitting the runway might be the only thing that saves Armie from the near irresistible desire to palm his cock through his jeans. If the image of Timmy’s cock hadn’t been enough to get him excited, the picture Timmy had just sent was definitely more than he thought he’d be able to handle.

Timmy’s silky-skinned, perfectly rounded little buttcheeks, long, milky thighs spread to show off a pretty pink pucker now stretched wide to accommodate his favorite dildo. Armie’s dick seemed to exist in the measurements between the higher end of typical sex toys, and foot-plus long monsters that Timmy had turned his nose up at.

“Always want to feel you, know nothing and no one will ever fill me up the way you do.” Timmy had whispered at the idea of a toy Armie’s size or bigger. It had touched something deep down that Armie wasn’t ready to explore at the time, but Timmy seemed to understand what Armie meant in the way he fucked deep into Timmy’s body, harder, deeper, holding him from behind as he slammed into Timmy’s tight heat over and over before leaning down, biting his shoulder and coming long, deep inside his lover.

_TC: Armiieeeeeeee_

_TC: Armieeeeeeeeee_

_TC: I’m so fucking horny_

_TC: I’m gonna come as soon as you put that big dick in me 💦_

_TC: Fuck_

_TC: Need you_

Armie was very, very grateful he’d invested in first class tickets--he didn’t need all the fanciness, but he definitely appreciated the leg room. And that he was one of the first ones off the plane. He knew it was in his head but his cock was leaking more and more, and he was getting worried people could smell the thick musk of his pre-cum soaking his boxers.

_AH: Fuck. Timmy please don’t make me come in my pants at the airport._

_TC: Wouldn’t it have been so much easier for me to meet you there?_

_TC: I could put that massive cock in my mouth and suck you down as soon as we found a restroom._

_AH: TIM._

_AH: Stop._

_AH: I’m fucking sweating here. And you know we never would have made it that far. I would have pushed you up against the nearest wall, dragged your pants down so I could get at your hot, wet little hole and fuck right into you. Audience be damned. Because you’re fucking mine and I want the world to know it._

_AH: Fuck you so long and so deep and put all this fucking cum I’ve been saving up for you right in your tight ass._

_AH: Keep fucking you till it’s running down your legs and you’re coming all over yourself without even touching that pretty cock, baby._

_AH: That’s the scene we were trying to avoid. 😘_

Armie hopes his turnabout is fair play. Walking is starting to hurt and his balls are swollen, aching. He’s been so hungry to get back to Tim, and despite the fact that they’d had a ton of FaceTime and Skype sex while separated, he’d held off the last few days, wanting to mark Timmy with everything he had.

Armie made it through customs, and was stepping into the car that would take him to the house Timmy was renting before his phone buzzed again.

_TC: Holy_

_TC: Mother_

_TC: Fucking_

_TC: SHIT_

_TC: 💀💀💀_

_TC: Armie you can’t just fucking lkdjfadlfjjladskf_

_TC: I almost fucking came just reading your fucking text_

_TC: Jesus Christ_

_TC: How close are you?_

_TC: Cause I think I’m gonna come just thinking about you_

_TC: Fuck fuck fuck_

Armie grinned, discreetly stroking himself through his pants when he knew the driver was watching the road. Definitely the reaction he had hoped for.

_TC: Armie_

_TC: Please_

_TC: I need your fucking cock in me right fucking now_

_TC: Fucking fuck fuuuuck_

Armie snorted, trying to ease off on teasing his own dick. He needed to have some form of stamina when he finally got to the house and was able to fuck Tim.

When the driver pulled up to their destination, Armie mumbled what had to be one of the fastest thanks in the history of the world and was leaping out of the car as it came to a stop, punching the code on the gate quickly before slipping inside.

Two bushes to the right of the third square of concrete from the door was a small brown canvas bag one had to be looking for to spot. It was how Ash always dropped keys for one of his and Nick’s rental properties to Armie. 

This time, inside the bag was a small note, a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms.

_Welcome home, fucker! Have fun and don’t make a mess! - Love Niki + Ash (and Tyler!)_

Armie snorted, grinning at his friends’ little gift, quickly firing off a text into their group chat.

_AH: Assholes 🖕🖕🖕_

_AH: We stopped using condoms forever ago_

_AH: And this is cheap lube_

Unlocking the door, Armie immediately dropped his light sweater, his carry on, and his shoes by the door, discarding his shirt as he made his way to the massive master suite on the second floor.

As he came to the top of the stairs, Armie heard a low moan and the creak of the antique wood bed frame. Armie had barely gotten his jeans undone as he entered the room and was promptly tackled by a blur of pale skin and wild curls, sending them crashing to the floor, the landing not even registering with the rush of endorphins that came from feeling each other again.

“Baby!” Armie couldn’t contain his cry as he gathered Tim into his arms. Timmy’s face was wet with sweat and now tears, but his smile was happier than Armie had ever seen it.

“Armie.” Timmy whispered before leaning in, kissing Armie long and deep, hands desperately grabbing for Armie’s hair, nails scratching over the bare sides of the back of his head. Armie kissed back just as fiercely, tongue, lips, teeth finding their way together like they’d done so many times before. Timmy nipped at his lips and in return Armie captured his tongue, lightly sucking on it until Timmy moaned aloud, tipping his head back.

Armie followed greedily, biting firm on Timmy’s throat, just off to the side, enough to leave a quick mark before dragging his tongue up, past Timmy’s Adam's apple and along his jaw to nibble his earlobe.

“Oh my Fuck! Armie!” Timmy squirmed and Armie gave him another long, desperate kiss before he carefully stood, lifting Timmy’s slim frame easily and carrying him to the bed. “Oh!” Timmy panted as Armie tossed him easily on the bed. It took no time at all for Armie to finish opening his pants, pushing them down and kicking them off as he scrambled onto the bed, covering Timmy’s body with his own, claiming his lips in another breathtaking kiss.

“Missed you so fucking much.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s forehead. He knows the choked rasp of his voice is giving away that he’s crying but this is Timmy. Who had seen him at his worst, his best, and everything in between and never stopped loving him.

“Missed you too.” Timmy whispers, tears still flowing freely, his words being swallowed by a moan as Armie carefully laid their bodies together. Timmy had definitely filled out a little bit as he matured, no longer so rail thin but sleek, slender, and muscular. But Armie still had at least fifty pounds on him, if not more, especially with all the good food he’d been making in Cayman.

They were still perfectly complementary. Even as he finally was able to grow the tiniest hint of a mustache (if you could call it that), he still had almost no body hair compared to Armie, just the neatly kept nest of dark curls around his cock and the dusting of hair on his forearms and legs. Armie had been happily enjoying letting his body hair run wild on the break, sick of people wanting to trim and shave or wax it into what they viewed as right for his body. Timmy had never complained about it, just whispered against his skin that he loved the way it made Armie’s body feel soft and fuzzy in the middle of the night, like a favored blanket to keep him extra warm. They may have been a little bit high, but it had still almost brought Armie to tears and he held Timmy extra tight that night.

The hair on Armie’s arms and legs sun-bleached a dark blonde as his skin darkened under the caribbean sun. Timmy was as flawlessly creamy pale as ever, but he’d gotten enough of the LA sun for his freckles to show, just enough for Armie to kiss his nose, his cheeks below those incredible color-changing green-gold eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Armie whispered and Timmy shivered in his arms.

“I need you so bad right now. I love this so much but I just, I need, I need that physical…”

“Connection.” Armie completes in a low voice when Timmy struggles with words, gives his gorgeous young lover another long kiss as he shifts to rest between Timmy’s legs.

Timmy squirms as if to turn over and present that pretty pink hole all wet and stretched and ready for Armie to fuck into, but Armie stops him with a steady hand.

“I want to be able to kiss you. I wanna hold you while we do this.” Armie explains as he guides Timmy’s long legs around his hips. Timmy immediately smiles and reaches up, gently holding Armie’s face in his hands.

“Me too.” Timmy gives him the warmest look and Armie turns his head, kissing the inside of Tim’s wrist as he grabs his cock, still hard and dripping pre-cum between his legs, guiding it down to Timmy’s entrance. Later tonight and over the next several days, he knows he’s going to take the time to worship every fucking inch of Timmy, but right now, they need this, this joining, this connection they haven’t felt in months.

Two gasps fill the room as Armie sinks home, letting the tight, tight heat of Timmy’s body pull his cock in deeper and deeper until his entire focus is wrapped up in the heady sensation of being _inside_ Tim. He’d never felt this kind of connection with anyone else he’d ever slept with, male or female. Part of him was Timmy’s when they were like this. Hell, all of him was Timmy’s to use and claim, the same way Timmy was his, his, his in these moments.

Timmy’s long limbs are scrambling against his now, hitching over his hips, trying to drag where their bodies are joined even one more millimeter closer, deeper. Long arms drag Armie’s body down to meet him, Timmy slotting his face in the hollow of Armie’s neck, kissing his throat and breathing out hot and slow against his skin. Fingers in hair, massive tanned hands cupping the head of long dark curls, trembling, elegant digits slipping through the wild strip of hair on Armie’s head.

Everything. This is everything. This is home.

And when they’ve had just the briefest moment to catch their breath, to pull each other as physically close as two humans can get, Armie begins to work his hips, first just rocking in short, strong jabs deep within his lover before finding the right balance on his forearms and elbows to fuck into him properly, pulling back and arching his back enough to drag his cock almost all the way out, so the rim of Timmy’s gloriously tight passage twitches around the flared edge of his cockhead, holding for a moment and slamming back in, knocking the air from their lungs with the force of the thrust and the way they can feel every bit of each other’s body.

Timmy lets out a strangled cry and his hands scrape along Armie’s skin, his arms, his neck, his shoulders, and down his back, making Armie shiver as he finds a rhythm between the punishingly deep thrusts that take their breath away and the short, grinding little jabs they love to start with.

Over the next several days, Armie knows they’re going to fuck deep, shallow, teasing, loving, filthy on every surface, in every room, until they’ve explored all their favorite ways to bring their bodies together, but this, just rocking in and out of Timmy, being present in the moment, his senses fried with everything that is his beautiful young lover, he’s not sure how long they’re going to last.

Armie drags their jaws, cheeks together, knowing Timmy is going to have a hell of a patch of razor burn, but that Timmy loves it, to feel that sting when they’ve been apart for too long. Their lips find each other, gasping into each other’s mouths, tasting, breathing the other’s flavor in, wanting every bit of their bodies to experience each other, desperate, deep cries of satisfaction at finally being together.

Timmy’s starting to shiver and Armie can feel the way the brunette’s body is clamping down on his big cock with every thrust.

Leaning up, he drags Timmy’s legs up, over his arms, the left one even landing on his shoulder as he slows down, rolls his hips, puts the power of his abs and his glutes into each pass deeper, deeper into Timmy.

“Oh my God, Armie, yes. Armie, Armie, Armie.” Timmy begins chanting and Armie loves watching Timmy’s cock swell, twitch, and pump a ridiculous amount of thick, sticky cum all over his lover’s body. It’s enough to send Armie crashing towards the edge.

“Fuck. Baby. Tim.” Armie’s voice cracks and he shudders as he loses control, pushes in harder, as far into Timmy as he can get, pressed firm against silky pale thighs and firm little butt, still twitching, trying to go deeper, deeper still, marking parts of Timmy that no one has, and hopefully no one ever will, be able to reach the way Armie can as his balls draw up and he can feel himself finally release all that he’s saved up these past few days.

“Fuuuuck.” Timmy squirms when Armie’s cock deposits a large burst of come inside him and he reaches for his belly, presses in, explores and when Armie feels the distant pressure of curious fingers graze the head of his cock, he howls and it’s like a whole new orgasm crashes over him.

Armie damn near passes out as he finishes emptying his balls inside his lover, shivering through the first few aftershocks. He’s not entirely sure how he lets Timmy’s legs down but he has just enough presence of mind not to completely collapse on Timmy. Despite the way his arms shake, he’s able to lower himself, angling his torso slightly so he isn’t laying right on top of Timmy while they’re trying to catch their breath.

Armie’s not entirely sure he doesn’t doze in and out of a blissed out post-orgasmic haze. He can feel Timmy’s sweat and seed against his skin, Timmy’s hands, so light, so loving but at the same time so sure as they stroke over his back and down his arms.

“I love you so fucking much.” Armie manages to get out, stuffing his face into the crook of Timmy’s neck, breathing in deep everything from the soft, not quite fruit scent of his shampoo, the hint of his go-to cologne he probably just put on as part of his routine, even if he wasn’t leaving the house today. The hint of animal musk all men produce and Timmy’s finally growing to have, sweat, salt.

“I love you too.” Timmy reaches for his hair and Armie shifts his hips, lets his now soft cock slide out of Timmy’s body, watching Timmy do his best to clamp down his gaping hole so Armie’s cum stays inside him for a long as possible.

“Do you want a plug?” Armie lightly runs a finger over Timmy’s puffy pink hole, using the pad of his thumb to seal it when a strand of milky semen attempts to escape.

“Not yet, after the next round, I think?” Timmy’s blushing but Armie kisses his nose, his cheeks, rolls them so they’re on their sides, Timmy’s face against his chest, Armie’s nose settling in those beautiful dark curls.

“Anything. Everything.” Armie whispers, one arm tight around his younger lover’s back, his other hand threading its way through Timmy’s hair, holding him close, clinging. “After this. After everything that’s fucking happened with this goddamn disease, and all the death and the sadness, and I was so fucking scared for you, Tim.” Armie swallows hard, fighting back the wave of emotion. The pandemic definitely was far from over but the curve had finally flattened enough that it was deemed safe (or at least, worth it, for the sum of money Armie had offered up when he simply couldn’t stand being on that fucking island one more minute.)

“I knew we’d be okay because that island is a nest of white privilege and money, but between you almost being trapped in Europe and not being able to see your family from how crazy things were in New York to Liz demanding me there so we could play fucking happy family for Instagram and you were all alone here. God, Timmy, I don’t think there was a night I didn’t stay awake thinking about you.” Armie shudders when Timmy’s fingers curl into his chest hair and his breath comes shaky with a hint of sniffle. “You’re so fucking incredible, baby. I never should have gone there in the first place, never should have abandoned you.” Armie swallows hard, fighting back a wave of guilt so strong it leaves him nauseous.

“You didn’t abandon me. You didn’t want your kids trapped on an island without their father in a crisis. That’s not abandonment, it’s you being a good dad. And that’s one of the best things about you and and probably in the top ten reasons out of the thousands I have for loving you.”

Armie bit off a sob when Timmy’s arm snuck over his back, one hand still between them, stroking over his collarbones and down to rest over his heart.

“And I wasn’t all alone. Ash and Nick immediately took me in and I stayed with them right up until yesterday. I even got to see Tyler, Jackie and the kids a couple times. Your friends already feel like family to me, Armie, I could never feel abandoned with them around. And you were there, just as much as you have been over every one of our separations, never a day without a sweet text, answering me at all hours of the day and night when I’d call just because I missed you.” Timmy presses a kiss to his chest before pulling away and tipping his chin up, Armie dipping his head down to join their lips in the softest kiss.

“How are you even real?” Armie whispers, watching the way his hand can still cover half of Timmy’s face easily, those beautiful, glowing kaleidoscope eyes, expressive brows, thumb running over defined cheekbones, down his nose, over the perfect little bow of his upper lip, catching on the full bottom lip, still swollen from their earlier kissing.

“I wonder about you sometimes too.” Timmy whispers, lips chasing his thumb to press a soft kiss to the pad when Armie relents.

The next round is not nearly as flustered as the first. It’s slower in the way Armie starts by kissing behind Timmy’s ear and their hands just lightly explore, feeling each other’s skin and enjoying every freckle, every dip, every patch of hair as they re-familiarize themselves with the bodies they know so well.

Armie suckles on each of Timmy’s nipples until they’re practically bruised, Timmy panting and whining and keening, arching into his touch until Armie strokes his skin and sides to ease him back to the bed.

They both last a lot longer this time. Armie puts Timmy’s legs over his shoulders to go deep, deeper than they usually attempt and Timmy whines and groans with each thrust, loving that Armie can reach parts of him that no one’s touched before and no one but Armie ever will.

There’s another round of kissing followed by an even more languid lovemaking before they both succumb to sleep. Every time one or the other is up in the night, when they return to bed, they’re swallowed immediately into the other’s desperate embrace.

They’ve finally left the bed to shower and go in search of food the following day’s afternoon. Armie’s about to take out his phone and browse DoorDash with Timmy when the doorbell rings.

It’s a sack of food from one of Armie’s favorite burger bars and Armie grins, pulling up his group chat with his friends as he takes the bag into the kitchen, chuckling at the way Timmy lights up when he sees the bag.

_AH: Thanks for the food, fuckers._

_AR: He lives!_

_ND: He speaks!_

_TR: ignore those two 😂_

_TR: Welcome home, man!_

_AH: That’s usually how I get through life._

_ND: Ouch! 💔_

_AR: And after we got you supplies to fuck Timmy all over our property_

_AH: That stuff is terrible lube._

_ND: I told him it was terrible lube but he wouldn’t listen to me._

_ND: Don’t bother listening to the guy who actually likes a dick up his ass on the regular. 🍑🍆🍆🍆💦_

_TR: Niki!_

_TR: TMI_

_AH: 😂🤣😂🤣_

Timmy’s giggling as he takes a seat on the other side of the room. He’s in their group chat as well is obviously amused by the direction the discussion has gone in. His meal is already spread across the table in front of him and Armie’s quick to join him, eagerly digging into his burger.

_ND: What?_

_ND: All I’m saying is if you’re actually going to enjoy getting fucked for hours, you need to be a little picky about your lube._

_TR: Dear God Nick 😳_

_AR: Kind of oversharing_

_TC: He’s totally spot on, especially with a dick Armie’s size. We have our reliable favorites. 😉_

_ND: Exactly!_

_TC: The condoms aren’t really our thing though. Should we leave them in the bathroom for any future renters?_

_AR: That’s fine Timmy_

_ND: Hang on to just a couple, yeah? Useful for when you need a quickie to get it out of your system and you can’t make a mess. 💦💦💦_

_TC: Ooooh, I like that idea!_

Armie snorts into his milkshake and looks across the table to meet Timmy’s grin.

_TR: You know I love you unconditionally._

_TR: And I couldn’t be more happy for Armie and Timmy._

_TR: I love you Nick._

_TR: But please. 🙈🙉_

_JR: Oh come on, it’s hot! 🔥🔥_

_AR: LOL_

_TC: LOL_

_ND: LOL 😂_

_AH: Outvoted, Tyler. Better luck next time._

_JR: We really are glad to have you back, Armie. We missed you like crazy ❤️_

_JR: Everyone want to do dinner tonight?_

_JR: Or should we give the lovebirds another day or two?_

Armie’s about to glance up when he feels a slender, bare foot slip its way up the inside of his calf, hook behind his knee for a moment then slide up his thigh, toes exploring his already stiffening cock.

_AH: Unless you want a live show, I think we need a few days._

_ND: I don’t mind! 😍_

_JR: We’ve got plenty of places here if you need a moment of privacy. 😜_

_TC: It’s usually more than just a moment. 😜😋🍆💦_

_TR: Oh Jesus, we’ll see you guys next week._

_AR: Get like...30% of this out of your system, yeah?_

_AR: And please don’t cum in the pool._

Timmy makes a sweet little excited noise and looks at him with a grin so full of mischief, Armie knows exactly where they’re going from here.

_AH: No promises 😏_

Quickly discarding his phone next to their finished lunch, Armie scoops his lover into his arms, giving him a long, deeply passionate kiss.

“I love you so fucking much.” Armie mumbles, nudges their noses together. “ _Armand_.”

“ _Timothée_.” They can barely kiss with how wide they’re both smiling. “I love you too. Now, let’s go defile the pool.”

Armie laughs, happier than he’s ever felt before as he carries Timmy out into the sunshine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> tumblr @findmecallingyou


End file.
